


Last Man Standing

by Yeomanrand



Series: Rand's Fic Promptly Fills [16]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comment Fic, Death, Family, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Short, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Fic_Promptly prompt: <i>Star Trek (author's choice), author's choice, funeral for a friend</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Man Standing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



Leonard McCoy stands in front of the full-length mirror his daughter had shipped back from some godforsaken planet in the middle of godforsaken space. He studies himself, closely; he hasn't worn his dress uniform in a few years and he needs every detail to be precise. Just so. Not only because of the elapsed time, but because this will be the last time -- the very last time -- he'll pull it out of storage.

"Granddad."

He turns to face Eleanor. His great-granddaughter frowns, worriedly, the McCoy wrinkle at the bridge of her nose between her sweeping brows. She has his straight dark hair and her mother's hazel eyes over her father's long nose and bow-shaped mouth. He still has trouble wrapping his head around the fact they had just celebrated her sixteenth birthday -- his descendants should all still be in diapers, by his reckoning.

Birth, then death; both in the same week. The last time he'd experienced the two so close together, well. He'd been a lot younger, and the friend he thought they'd all lost had turned out to be lurking in the back of his head all along.

"It's time?" he asks; she nods. 

He gives himself one last once-over in the mirror. The next time he's dressed in this will be his own funeral, he swears that. It's an easy promise.

He's outlived them all, now. All but one.


End file.
